Dark Escape
by seetheworld301
Summary: Gregrick. Zombie-verse! How Greg and Rodrick cope that situation, separating with anybody without each other? and How they would change and cope for each other? and What's the secret Rodrick have? you'll read about that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Wimpy kid, so I don't own any of Character. and this is slash, a.k.a. yaoi or boy x boy whatever you call it. and contains incest. so Don't you want, Don't you read. This is just my cup of tea. Cause I'm not native English speaker, there will be some of grammatical mistakes. plz understand it..:'( If you want, you can suggest better expression! :) I'll be very grateful:):) and I'm the one who was seetheworld31, but I couldn't login that so I made a new account. enjoy!

* * *

><p>Greg was awoke by the sudden screaming of sirens and voices from far away. But he was too sleepy to get up. he heard the sound of footsteps making their way upstairs. and then he was more awake by soft hands shaking his body. Yawning, Greg sat upwards. And he noticed the window was covered by black colored paper. squinching at the window, he thought that was weird. But too tired to deal with that weirdness, "Good morning mom." He yawned out. "Why window is covered?" Susan stayed silent, instead she tugged his pajama sleeve and pulled him out of bed and into the living room. As Greg was pulled along, he realized that there were all the lights just coming from candles. 'What? Are we have a power out?' He thought, bewildered. When they were inside the living room, he was tired of being in silence, so started asking. "What's going-" He was cut off by sharp "Shh!" sounds. Greg frowned and sitting at the table, noticing the radio. "Breaking News, it is now officially happening; we are facing the apocalypse! America is being taken over by zombies. Mobs of zombies, herds of zombies!" The radio screeched out. "Our power plants have been shut down, our military and police force are diminishing," The radio yelled. "If there are any survivors, any all, head straight to the suburb; it's been reported it is a save shelter for all," The radio instructed that message again and again before a static overcame the voice. Frank reached over and turned the portable radio off.<p>

_What the hell_, Rodrick murmured.

Greg looked over at the covered window. he could see the tiniest peeks of dawn sizzling through the cracks. He could see some of Zombies were tottering In long distance. 'This, this is the gloomiest dawn I have ever seen' He thought. feeling depressed, Greg watched as his family picked at their food. even Manny was discouraged! Breakfast passed by with barely eating anything, but they really tried to eat up. after they had at least attempted to eat, they took out the foods that didn't need to be refrigerated and placed them in a box. After the glommist breakfast, All of them sat in the living room sofa. "For the god's sake, I can't believe this crap." Rodrick grumbled, causing Susan to glare at him. and there was a very long, grave silence. "So, what can we do now?" Greg asked, breaking silence. "We have to head to the suburb," Frank said. "In downtown, that's were most of the zombies are," Susan added.

"Downtown isn't down there, it's where we live, isn't it! How we can get to the shelter? How can we cope we're being hampered by dead things?" Rodrick cynically asked this. Susan began to glare at Rodrick, cocking her eyebrow. "Rodrick! Please watch your language. Have you forgotten about Manny? He's right next to you!" Rodrick sighed, deflating his body.

to change this awful atmosphere, Greg asked again. "So how can we get to the safe place? We have a car don't we?" "we have two cars," Rodrick corrected. after that comment, Heffley family began to making plans.

While family having long discussion, Greg began to lose his concentration and to worry over Rowley. Because Greg have made time to try phoning Rowley's house, when he was eating, wanting to make sure his best friend was okay. Unfortunately, the phone wasn't working. "Greg!" Rodrick snapped him out of his thoughts. He stared, causing Greg to shrink back before sighing tiredly. "Just...Just pay attention. We need to know what's going on," Rodrick murmured, running his fingers through his black hair.

"We should go outside together." Frank said, concluding. "Cause there are many zombies and even we don't know where they is and what's their habit. To be here isn't safe. we even don't have any cover(except furniture and papers), and weapons, and short of canned foods, so we should move in right away." "First, We have to reconnoiter. but We have to be always close, Cause we might don't cope alone when they attack us. and then, we should leave this site."

* * *

><p>so this is the first fanfic that I upload in this site!<p>

I'm so excited! and thank you lunaticyaoifangirl666, thank you for being my beta! you always make me inspired!


	2. Chapter 2

The Heffley family quickly herded inside their cars and slowly backed out of the driveway, making sure to move quietly for this motion was written in a life or death situation: move too fast and catch the attention of the lingering zombies, move slow enough and live another day.

They found it was too hard to escape from crowd of zombies that had infested their area and made the decision to go to the suburbs; they specifically went to the police station where they hoped to find some weapons to defend themselves with, only to find it was also infested with former police offices now roaming as mindless zombies-that was the tragedy of mankind, to have the people they looked to as heroes now feared as nothing but monsters-tottering around like robots.

It wounded the Heffley family, because now they couldn't obtain the weapons they hoped to have gained, but it did not crush their spirit and will to live; they decided go to the hollow convenience store to get some food and medicine.

"So, Greg," Rodrick started as he and his little brother hunted for some medicine to take on the journey of survival.

"What, Rodrick?" Greg answers half-heartedly, eyes focused on the shelves scattered with bare gaps.

"Are you okay?" Greg was shocked at the concern, only for that shock to evaporate like smoke as Rodrick continues his sentence that, of course, ended with an insult (when doesn't he insult Greg?). "I mean, we all know how scared wimpy kids like you get."

Greg sighs in irritation, lips pursing as he slowly started to respond, "First off, I'm not wimpy. Secondly, I think we should concentrate on what we're doing instead of fighting like we always do."

Rodrick softly grumbles, a huff escaping his lips while he crossed his arms over his chest as he muttered another sentence in hopes of baiting his brother: "Well, I think the one who doesn't concentrate is you, Greggy."

Greg wisely chose not to take the bait, keeping his lips (and a few choices of words) closed.

Truth be told, the only reason Greg wasn't acting like he usually would is because he doesn't want his older (evil, rude, and a few other mean words that I shall not say in consideration of our younger audiences) brother to know just how scared he is about not knowing if Rowlie was okay or not in both fear of hyperventilating (who wouldn't panic at the thought of they're best friend being dead?), and of being teased for acting like such a, as Rodrick would not doubt say, "wimpy girl".

The air around them was quiet until Greg noticed something through the store window that all but stopped his heart.

Outside the crystal clear mirror stood herds of zombies limping like a snail towards the store, the ones that had already made the long treacherous journey slowly circling the building like vultures searching for food.

Greg was frozen, pure fear coursing through his veins like the cells in his body-he didn't know which was the one that caused this cold terror to pour all over his body: the fact that zombies were getting closer to the shelter they were in or their eyes.

The eyes of the zombies were just like their bodies: dead.

Nothing but a blank space that would put horror into anyone's bodies that dared to look into them.

Slowly, as if drugged and struggling to come back to total conscious and gain complete control, Greg slowly called out for his family.

"M... mom…d-dad…R-Rodrick…we have to escape!"

And it was with those simple words that caught everyone's attention and sent them into a frenzied action; the family began to dash around, grabbing things without even bothering to check what the items were before rushing out of the building and straight towards their cars.

Unfortunately for the cat (cough Rodrick) and mouse (cough Greg) pair, they were falling behind the family.

"Greg! Rodrick! Come here!" Susan screamed when she noticed the two brothers far behind them, but it seemed fate had other plans for the family; the zombies, grotesque as any dead person can be, seemed to react to the scream and instantly changed their course towards the Heffley family.

Rodrick grasped Greg's arm and ran faster and faster until they were inside the Loded Diper van; Frank was pulling the resisting Susan (hey! A mother has to protect her kids no matter what) toward the family van while the zombies divided their ways.

Rodrick quickly turned on the engine and flew out of the zombie-infiltrated parking lot.

"Is our parents okay?" Greg quietly whispered in concern, eyes wide and filled with fear while his body trembled from both the aftershocks of the near death finale and terror. "Stop shivering, Greg," Rodrick quietly growled as his gaze remained on the road, but his eyes were filled with the same distress too.

Greg's body continued shivering-Rodrick could feel the trembles snaking into his own body due to Greg's hand grasped tightly on to Rodrick's sleeves. But all Rodrick could do was just ignore Greg's fear and the heart wrenching facts: they were separated from their family, their town was being overran by dead walking people, and their situation was looking pretty grim with their chances of survival in the negatives.

It was in that moment that Rodrick was for once in his life thankful for his dad as he remembered their discussion in the council room: "If we ever get separated, we should meet back at the shelter, okay?"

And that's what brothers planned to do.


End file.
